Relaxation à la Baseball
by sunave
Summary: Being tired of his tedious work known as signing papers and flipping through files, Mephisto takes a little break of it by the roof taking Amaimon with him as company but it gets interrupted rudely by someone we know and Mephisto starts reconsider his way of relaxing in an unusual way. Mephisto engaged to a sport... Let's reconsider it, shall we? No pairings!


**Hellop people!**

**It's been toooo long for me but I don't know if it has been to you... Pure torture knowing that the laptop is right beside you but you can't use it as it's off limit because of my studying but today I gave myself a rare treat and promised myself to use some technology for today and here I am.**

**Oookay, this is a little oneshot I made and I don't really have no idea where this came from... Propably from the baseball match I saw in TV couple days ago but not hundred percent sure on that. Some characters, especially Mephisto, maybe out from their original boxes so don't flame me for that. My skin is very sensitive. It was fun to write something uncharacteristic but let see now what you think. It's up to you. Sorry about the errors in the text. I'm only a human!**

**And about the Entertain Me, Little Brother fanfic! It will take sometime to update it because of my current point in my personal life so be patient. If I have some spare time left from studying, I write text for the next chapter but it will take some time but step by step it will be done! And after I have posted this, I shall dedicate the time I have left for the next chapter in Entertain Me, Little Brother.**

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist belongs to Katou Kazue!**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

Relaxation à la baseball

"Big brother."

"Amaimon."

Birds chirped and flew past them, sun beating down on them from the clear sky, wind throwing their hair around just like that, effortlessly messing with few strands but for their unnatural hair model it stays put some how. Sounds that emitted from the town and academy grounds reached their ears even though they were far away. Keen sense of hearing was sometimes a blessing but a curse. A blessing when you needed to hear everything that went around you from danger to just eavesdrop some gossip between the students. A curse when you want to be alone in silence but you hear everything. The water dripping from a tap, loud footsteps of humans that walk back and forth in the academy area, the loud smacking of people eating as jaws go up and down, saliva mixing with the food and then the loud swallow. It's foul to even think about it, shivers and chills of pure disgust run through your body.

"Why are we here, brother?" Blue eyes went from side to side to watch everything around him, gaze following the flying birds that flew over them.

"Because I find this place pleasing my senses after a long day." Green eyes glance at the side seeing the younger of the two roll around on the roof. Yes, they were in the roof above the older's residence enjoying the almost silent surroundings. Fanning his face with a fan, Mephisto almost purred in delight, feeling the relaxation he was looking for. It felt like vacation in the middle of the week. The weather was excellent,no cloud in the sky, small breeze cooling his heated skin, he didn't need to sign any papers at least not at the moment but the next time he would see his office desk, there would be a huge stack of papers and files come out of nowhere.

"But the day just started, brother." Sighing, Mephisto's closed eyes opened slowly, revealing annoyed green eyes, eyebrow twitching at the blunt remark of the monotone dwarf next to him, "It's noon, brother." Amaimon rolled in circles around the warm roof as Mephisto sat in his floating, comfy armchair away from the heated tiling of the dome roof. Amaimon will survive the heat just fine but let him enjoy the comfort of cushions, away from the heat.

"Maybe for you." Mephisto muttered out, summoning a bowl of sweets with cold and hot beverages in the side, tea and refreshing soda of many flavours you could think of, "To me the day has been far too long." As he saw what his brother summoned, Amaimon swiftly with grace, jumped from the roof to hang at the armchair, his hand reaching out for the bowl of sweets, taking a handful and hang upside down happily munching his sugary treats while Mephisto, not minding the little stunt of his brother, sipped his lemonade underneath the shade of his umbrella, eyes closed. How nice. Now if there were wind chimes somewhere closeby, then it would be perfect. He would be in the zen zone. Absolutely. Amaimon, finished with his sweets and hungry for more to keep his hidden hyperactive mode on, reached for another handful but stopped, eyes glued forward to something that was coming their way. And fast.

"Older brother." Mephisto hummed as an answer, fanning himself lazily, kicking air with his one leg, "Something's coming. It smells leathery like."

"What, Amaimon?" The older of the two didn't have the energy even open his eyes, "It better be important as you're disturbing my delicate thoughts." Amaimon watched his brother and tilted his head to side and glanced at the flying object and back to Mephisto who hummed a strange tune of some song from an anime show. He didn't know what to do. Was it important? The object was coming close and closer and not knowing what to do, Amaimon took quickly handful of sweets and dropped down to the ceiling and sat down there to watch, "Watch out, big brother."

"Watch out what, Amaimon?" Feeling the slight jolt of Amaimon letting go of the chair, Mephisto opened his eyes slowly but it was too late. A fast, leathery object slammed in to his face, throwing him off of his chair to fall to the ceiling next to Amaimon who just popped the sugary sweets in to his mouth, watching the whole ordeal. Mephisto rose up to sit, flabbergasted. The object, a baseball fell to his lap innocently from his face, leaving behind a nasty, red, round mark. Feeling the pain come, he snapped his fingers and a pack of ice appeared. Eyebrow twiching angrily, Mephisto delicately put the ice pack against his face, hissing as it connected to the red skin but however laughed creepily. Amaimon inched slowly away, not knowing how his brother would take it but he had a hunch how it would end.

"Whoa! Nice catch, clown!" A familiar voice carried through the air, reaching both demons' ears, "Finally you use that head of yours to something useful!" Walking from the edge of the roof, Rin approached the laughing demon, like nothing had happened. Amaimon, whom had hid from Rin's sight, watched the show unfold from afar, out of Rin's range of hearing and smell.

_'He's so going to get it.' _Amaimon shook his head, licking his lollipop every now and then, eyes glued to the scene.

"Okumura." Mephisto grinned and chuckled, eyes glinting ominously, "It's always a pleasure to see you and I hope you know it too even if these circumstances to us, each other meet are a bit unusual but with you, Rin, everything is possible. Enjoying the beautiful day also, hmm?" Saying that in one breath, Mephisto rose up dusting himself off and snatching the ball off from his lap, "And what's this might be?" Rin blinked and laughed.

"Are you dumb or what? It's a baseball as you can see or so I hope." Rin calmed down, hands on his hips, "We, Exwires, were playing baseball before I hit it too far accidentally." Grinning sheepishly, Rin rubbed his head while Mephisto just blinked. The field for this kind of physical activities was miles away, especially far away from his residence. Only a half demon and the ball already flies this far,"And here I am now hopefully getting it back from your cold, sticky claws." Rin muttered out, casting his gaze to the side. Mephisto eyed Rin and then the ball, grinning darkly which got a weird but alarmed look from the half demon whom waited to get it back but he had a bad feeling that this wouldn't end here.

"You say so? Well sadly, I have to disappoint you because you're not getting it back from my cold and sticky claws like you said so presicely and that preposterous attitude you're currently sporting is just ridiculous." Mephisto took of his top hat and dropped the ball in it as it disappeared in the depths of the magic hat.

"Why not?! Give it back! And preposterous? You are the prepostorous one with an attitude. Who uses that kind of word anyway?" Mephisto took his umbrella and started to twirl it in circles in front of Rin who was still sputtering nonsense, "If you are waiting for an apology, then you have to wait because I'm not the one who's gonna give it to ya!" Mephisto whom was having a hard time to keep the grin on his lips, his eyebrow twitched even faster, worser than before. Why, oh why did he have a little brother whom was a loud mouth? Why wouldn't be like Amaimon in the social and verbal side. Amaimon wasn't so loud as Rin and he says what he needs to say and then shuts up.

"If you want the ball back, you just need to ask nicely. We should really work on your manners to turn you from a caveman to a gentleman like myself, my boy." Rin blinked and pouted angrily, not liking at all about the nicely part or even asking. Mephisto was still twirling the umbrella in front of the childish half demon, corner of his eye twitching.

"Fine, then!" Rin barked out, almost pulling his hair off, "Can I have the ball back? Please?" Rin spat out, having a hard time saying it. It was something he wouldn't say to this clown in a million years even if he was dying and Mephisto would be the only one who could help him.

"Well done, Rin. You're making the first step turning in to gent. And yes, you may have it back." Mephisto's eyes flashed, "Do you want a couple more?" Eyebrows rising to his hairline, Rin tilted his head in confusion eyes following the movement of the umbrella. A couple more? He just needed one ball. Right?

"Eins. Zwei. Drei!" Rin backed away as Mephisto summoned thousands and thousands of baseballs but that weren't normal balls. They were equipped with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth in their mouth. No one could call that a normal ball, even a clown like Mephisto could, "Let's just say this is my way paying back your crude visit. And don't worry! We shall work on them too, how to make a proper visit. I won't be stingy in helping you out a little in the future~."

"You call these baseballs?!" Blinking, Rin kicked a one ball that was nibbling on his foot towards the headmaster which Mephisto caught easily while laughing and grinning madly, eyes narrowing dangerously. He twirled the ball on his finger, examining it before shrugging.

"Well, I leave the naming to you, my dear boy, but have fun and don't get eaten alive now. That would just be too sad to see~." Mephisto grinned and threw the ball right back a Rin who catched it effortlessly but dropped it as it grew bigger and bigger like the other balls and growled, showing off it's sharp, greenish teeth. Rin who just cursed underneath his breath as the balls surrounded him completely, kicked one ball aside but two other chomped down on his foot which made him yell out and slip off from the roof, chased by rest of the balls of hell while Mephisto just watched amused, satisfactory and smug arrogance playing on his face.

"Have fun playing, Rin!" Mephisto hollered after the running boy, "I shall root for your success in the winning this baseball match you were so excited about~!" Mephisto waved with a handkerchief on his hand that was special edition of Mephy handkerchiefs and tissue boxes, only one hundred made especially for him. A commoner would have a hard time finding one as they were quite rarity in the market.

"That looks like fun, big brother." Amaimon crouched next to his brother suddenly popping out of nowhere, eyes following Rin's distant, jumpy form and the demonic balls following it as he ate the rest of the sucker.

"Do you want your fair share of it too, hmm~?" Fake sweetness coated Mephisto's voice clearly as he pointed his umbrella's tip at his little brother between his blue eyes which made the younger squint, "I'm really itching to do it to you too if you don't stop pestering me with your little mouth like little Rin did just moments ago." Amaimon just blinked and without saying a word took off, leaving the madly grinning headmaster on the roof in his solitude.

Letting out an airy sigh, Mephisto slumped against his armchair, leaning his head back, eyes closed from the world. But, sadly, his ears were open and they couldn't be closed. He could hear the rumble of the stomping footsteps and jumping almost like an earthquake, tree branches snapping from the weight, crashing of trees as they came falling down.

"Dammit! Don't follow me! Go back to your master who ran away from circus!"

"Raaaaaaaawrr!"

"Don't 'raaaaaaaawrr!' me! I'll 'raaaaaaaawrr!' right back at ya!"

"Big brother, what did you do now?! You just needed to get the ball and not to bring his pissed off family and relatives from hell!"

"I didn't do anything, Yukio! It was the clown behind all of this!"

"Yeah, sure, Okumura! Blame the director of the academy for your own messes! Really immature!"

"Shut it, Suguro! Go ask yourself from this so called responsible and kindhearted headmaster that you so adore and worship the ground beneath his feet who was the culprit behind this prank this time around!"

"Ne, Bon. Let's calm down and think positively. Now we have enough balls to play even if Okumura swings too hard again."

"Sure, Shima. Let's be positive! I bet none of those balls is even the one he lost! And these are freaking demons nonetheless!"

"Well, that can be a bit of a problem..."

"Yeah, it is a bit of a problem! What are we gonna do, teach?"

"Let's just sit back and watch. Rin can deal with this himself for sure. It's his mess."

"What?! You mouldy four eyes! What did I ever do to you!"

_'You really have no idea...'_

"It's your mess so deal with it!"

Mephisto's eyebrow twitched faster than before. Or was his whole face twitching. How can one collect his thoughts in this dreadful roar? No one. Not even a carefree, amazing person with marvellous personality like him. Snatching the top hat off from his head and shoving his hand in it, rummaging it through systematically until he found what he was looking for. The lone baseball that he had confiscated for greater use. And the greater use was now. Slipping off from the comfort of his chair, Mephisto walked on the edge of the roof locating the group of exorcist in training and the form of the young raucous half demon in the treeline with the demons one step behind him, biting at his heels. How convenient. Taking of the cape from his shoulders and hat off, Mephisto made little stretching moves and jumped on one spot doing jumping jacks that got him out of breath. Physical stuff really wasn't his cup of tea and never will be.

Estimating the how fast the wind was blowing, the distance between the roof and the treeline was, Mephisto took couple steps back and cleared his throat while rolling his shoulder around in circles. This was something that was against his way of protocol but let's make an exception today to silence that pesky clamor and bickering. His little break from paperwork is going to get ruined by this nonsense.

First of all, he snapped his fingers and the masses of demonic baseballs disappeared from around Rin whom was in the middle of a high jump and then brought his hand back with the ball in it and put his weight on one leg. It's been a long time he had done something like this so he might be a little rusty. Eyes flashing with determination and belief he could do this, Mephisto took a collecting breath and then he was ready. If Fujimoto saw him now, he would laugh his ass off and maybe even now, he was rolling in his grave in laughter. Mephisto himself would.

Like a baseball player, a pitcher, he took the pose and swung the ball with force out of his hand like a bullet from a gun. Blinking, Mephisto watched the ball go, fly through the air with a speed that he thought wouldn't even be possible, "My, I'm not so rusty as I thought I was." Covering his eyes from the blinding sun, Mephisto's green eyes followed keenly the flying object but as it hit it's target right on the mark a wide grin came to his lips as he heard the slight yelp of pain and curses coming from Rin's mouth. Next time he should just wash Rin's mouth with soap. But this will do nicely. A little payback to Rin from hitting him on the head so he just returned the favor. At least it came quiet again. All he could hear now was some slight snappy remarks and whines of pain but mostly satisfied and joyful words that they could continue their game.

Rolling his shoulder around couple times, wincing as it hurt slightly, Mephisto took a seat yet again whistling. Maybe he should have gone to be a professional baseballer than a principal of an academy? Nay. It was too physical and tiresome to be an athlete. Snapping his fingers, items around him disappeared in a puff, one after another and then he stood in the roof alone, the white cape folded in his arm and the top hat yet again perched on his head, fingers swiping the visor of the hat. Better be something you're good at and not make a fool of yourself doing something you're not good at. Him being a baseballer? How amusing. But maybe in another life if you believe in something like that. And he was good at signing papers in record time and not running in the field sweating like he was about to die.

"Big brother, your desk is overflowing with papers and files. Should you do something about it?" Amaimon called out with a tone all but excited from the balcony that leaded to his private office that was currently taken over by papers and forms from different facets. Mephisto hopped off from the roof to stand next to his little brother, eyes strained to the overflowing office. Oh my.

"Well then, Amaimon. My little break is over now so off you go too. Big brother has some work to do and I'm afraid you would be just on my way." Mephisto hanged his coat, cape and hat on the coat rack, tucking one finger at a time taking his purple gloves off revealing his long black nails.

"I'll see you later, big brother." Amaimon was about to leap off from the balcony but was stopped.

"I hope you don't go bothering the Exwires. It would be bad for you if you went and disturbed their little game of playing ball." Amaimon blinked dumbly and tilted his head in the side staring at his older brother who like a conductor waved and moved his hands through the air. As he moved his arms the official papers and forms that layed on the floor in heaps magically started to float and move around the room forming perfectly organized stacks of papers on his desk and in the sides on the floor. He didn't have enough space on the desk so floor was good enough for now.

"I won't, older brother. Promise." And then Amaimon was gone knowing that if he went there to prank around, there would be hell to pay in the form of Mephisto. He has the certain rules and lines he can't cross over. So better just listen this time around. But maybe it would be bad to watch from the sidelines. Just being curious what this baseball was.

Mephisto sat down in his chair sighing as he stared through his fingers at the paper mountains surrounding him but straightened himself up and cracked his fingers lightly before grasping the first sheet of paper with his ink pen already on his hand but not before starting the arduous work he had summoned a cup of tea and a little slice of cake. As he worked through the papers one after another he couldn't wait for his next break which would be a little different from the another. He hoped that the exorcist in training would still be playing so he could maybe stop by and swing the ball around a little more. Just to relax himself. That's all. Or maybe more. When he threw that ball and it smacked straight in Rin's face, he felt so stress free for a moment but what if he played an actual game? The feeling after that would just be something else. Chuckling to himself while sipping his tea, the desk already cleared from the paper scrap, only the stacks on the floor waiting for him to sign and flip through, Mephisto watched the outside world through the window, seeing Rin yet again by the treeline catching the ball without even trying, waving his arms around and yelling something grin on his face which got a smirk from Mephisto. Yeah, baseball could be fun as the young demon was proving it to be.

As Mephisto watched the half demon for a while, his smirk fell and a frown replaced it. It seemed the game was also one of those on which players get easily dirty which Rin also proved. He was muddy from head to toe, dripping from sweat. Turning away from the window, Mephisto faced his desk and the piles of paper. Leaning against his hand, Mephisto poked the small plush mascot that sat on his desk. Bad thing is that baseball seems quite dirty and physical activity. Maybe he should reconsider it before doing anything drastic. Eyeing the paper stacks next to his table and then turned to glance outside through the window and to his surprise a baseball came through the glass. He tucked his head just in time, avoiding the direct hit from the ball but his perfect paper piles he had made suffered the blow. Like wobbly towers they fell on the floor, papers and files flying everywhere. Glaring at the ball that rolled around on his desk, Mephisto slumped against his hand sighing tiredly.

"Sorry, clown! My bad! Could you throw the ball back!?"

Yeah, he'll reconsider it. Definitely.

* * *

**And that was that. Mephisto would look awesome in baseball player's clothes that are specially made from him in his own signature colors. And Amaimon too! Just wow, can't say anything else for that. Maybe laugh a little but that's it. I could see them forming their own baseball teams and have play offs against each other. That would be really amusing and amazing!**

**Thanks for reading! Review it, favorite it, view it, whatever suits you best :D**

**I shall see ya around~!**


End file.
